Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.466$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.466 = \dfrac{146.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.466} = 146.6\%$ $146.6$ per hundred = $146.6$ per cent = $146.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.